PTLD-93
Main= PTLD-93 is a secret tubbybot prototype from ''Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game''. Appearance PTLD-93 is a dark grey tubbybot prototype with the suit for its jaw, half of its face, and its head decoration missing. He has missing suit for all of its left arm and leg, as well as right foot, and has no left forearm or hand at all, with wires pouring out of its left elbow. The top left part of its body suit is gone, and many holes are on the two segments of its right arm and right leg, as well as the rest of its body suit. It is strangely part transparent in its appearance in the office and title screen, which could mean it is either a ghost or a hallucination. In the title screen, minigame, and office, he has black eyes, but he has strangely human-like eyes in his jumpscare. Behavior PTLD-93 features in a secret night and the secret minigame. In the minigame, he has to 'find an animatronic to do the job'. You play as it, walking through many identical screens to run into Po. The text at the beginning of the minigame likely refers to Po as the animatronic and the custard machine explosion incident as the job, as we know that Po did it. Completing the minigame by touching Po results in a jumpscare that restarts the game. In Night X, however, he randomly appears in the office. Staring at him for too long will make him jumpscare and crash the game, but he can be easily avoided by putting up the monitor. To start the minigame, you must click on his head as he appears for a second in the bottom right corner right when you load the title screen. To start Night X, you must click on the option right as it appears for a second on the title screen under the Custom Night option. Trivia *PTLD-93 has damage very similar to Po from the second game, missing half an arm and the suit for both segments on a leg. *It is likely that PTLD-93 was the one responsible for the custard machine explosion incident, as seen in the minigame. *As the colour and missing head decoration hides who this character represents from the show, it is unknown what his true name could really be. However, in the Night 6 phone call, when slowed down to 25%, it can be heard that he is likely named PTLD-93, and is mentioned as a way to spy around the place. *The human eyes in his jumpscare might mean he could be possessed by Employee #6, which makes sense, because he died after Custom Night (that is if you "Accept your Fate.") * There is also a text briefly appearing right after PTLD-93's jumpscare in the minigame which is "She will do it" and right beside it, "She doesn't have a choice" meaning Po is responsible and will do the job. ** If that screen is brightened, additional text appears saying "They will pay for what they did". *PTLD-93 seems to have a connection and may belong to employee #6, the guard you play as in the third game, as mentioned in the Night 6 call. |-|Gallery= unknown title.png|PTLD-93 in the title screen (bottom right). unknown office.png|PTLD-93 in the office. minigame 1.png|The minigame when it starts. minigame 2.png|The majority of the minigame "rooms". minigame 3.png|Po in the secret minigame. ? sprite.gif|PTLD-93's sprite in the minigame. 96.png|PTLD-93's jumpscare. She will do it.png|The screen that blinks right after the minigame jumpscare. They will pay for what they did.png|The screen brightened. |-|Audio= Category:Characters (FNaTL3) Category:Characters with unknown gender Category:Tubbybots Category:Prototypes Category:Characters